Enfant sauvage
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Murphamy] Il vit dans la forêt avec sa maman puma, jusqu'au jour où l'étoile tombe du ciel. Bébé puma va alors faire la rencontre d'un debout pas comme les autres et sa vie va changer.
1. L'enfant animal

**Titre :** Enfant sauvage

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Défis :**

\- « Enfant sauvage » (= élevé, dans la nature, par les animaux mais par aucun être humain), Personnage Murphy. _(défi la boite de Pandore)_

\- Murphy x Bellamy _(défi la foire aux couples)_

* * *

 **1\. L'enfant animal.**

 _Il_ se tenait assis sur une branche quand l'étoile tomba du ciel. Une énorme étoile noire. Elle fit trembler le sol en atterrissant et pleins d'animaux fuyèrent. _Il_ aurait pu les chasser facilement, et se régaler de leur viande, mais sa curiosité était plus forte que son appétit. _Il_ voulait voir l'étoile tombé du ciel, celle qui avait écrabouillée un bout de forêt.

 _Il_ sauta d'arbre en arbre, jusqu'à se rapprocher suffisamment de la scène. _Il_ resta à couvert des arbres quand _il_ entendit des cris. C'était des debouts, pleins de debouts qui sortaient de l'étoile en sautant et criant. _Il_ se sentit, à la fois effrayé par tous ces debouts, à la fois brûlant de curiosité. Comment des debouts pouvaient-ils sortir d'une étoile ?

Les debouts communiquaient entre eux mais _il_ ne comprenait rien. _Il_ ne comprenait pas les debouts, _il_ comprenait juste sa maman et les autres animaux. Avec tous ces debouts dans le coin, _il_ allait devoir protéger encore plus sa maman, sinon les debouts la chasseraient et la tueraient, il mettrait des peaux sur leur corps sans poil comme maman avait fait avec lui pour pas avoir froid. _Il_ ne les laisserait pas faire du mal à maman. _Il_ sauta de son arbre et courut au fond de la forêt, là où se cachait maman.

Maman était vieille maintenant. Elle traînait de la patte. Elle était vulnérable face aux debouts. _Il_ savait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à maman, mais _il_ ne voulait pas que ce soit les debouts qui la tue, prenne sa viande et sa peau, _il_ voulait rester avec maman jusqu'au bout. Maman grogna quand elle le vit. _Bébé puma_. C'est encore comme ça qu'elle _le_ voyait. Mais _il_ n'était plus un bébé depuis longtemps. Ses frères et sœurs étaient tous très grands, très forts, et vieux aussi. Mais pour maman, lui, restait toujours un enfant. _Bébé puma_. _Il_ s'approcha d'elle et se frotta contre elle, maman était chaude et encore douce malgré son poil un peu rêche. _Il_ grogna gentiment et elle mordit doucement sa joue. Maman ne lui fit pas mal, elle ne lui faisait jamais mal, sauf pour lui apprendre. Là c'était pour lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait et _il_ eut un petit rire. Elle lui lécha le poil pour le nettoyer et _il_ rit encore. Maman ne s'inquiétait pas de l'étoile, ni des debouts dans l'étoile, la forêt l'avait déjà prévenue et elle n'avait pas peur. Si elle devait mourir, c'est que son heure était venue. Elle s'inquiétait plutôt pour _bébé puma_. _Bébé puma_ était différent, _bébé puma_ était un enfant, _il_ paraissait fort mais _il_ était fragile, trop dépendant d'elle encore, elle avait peur qu' _il_ finisse seul et perdu. Que deviendrait-il ?

xxx

Bellamy se sentait heureux d'être sur Terre, de respirer sur cette planète, de ne plus être enfermé dans une cellule. Il n'avait que seize ans, mais l'impression d'en avoir le double. Sa petite sœur était là aussi, elle était la plus jeune envoyée par l'arche, seulement onze ans. Il avait plutôt intérêt de prendre soin d'elle, il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit arrive à Octavia. Sur le vaisseau, les deux plus âgés étaient Clarke et Wells, ils avaient presque dix-huit ans tous les deux et ils étaient ceux que les autres adolescents avaient désignés pour les diriger. Parce que Clarke avait une grande gueule et qu'elle savait s'en servir pour se faire respecter, et parce que Wells était le fils du chancelier.

Bellamy ne leur faisait pas confiance, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, ni à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même et à sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas de nouveaux dirigeants, il ne voulait plus que quelqu'un décide des choses à sa place, il ne voulait plus qu'on lui dise que sa famille n'était pas normale, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une petite sœur parce que c'était les lois et il ne voulait plus qu'on le punisse pour ça. Lui ou sa sœur. Alors s'il fallait qu'il vive seul avec Octavia, il le ferait, et s'il fallait qu'il détrône Clarke et son ami pour avoir le pouvoir à leur place, il le ferait. C'est pour cette raison que Bellamy sema la discorde entre tous les adolescents de l'arche. Certains le suivirent comme John Mbege ou encore Aaron Priam, des rebelles qui ne désiraient aucunement être de nouveau gouverné. Évidemment, Octavia était de son côté. D'autres préférèrent rester avec le prince et la princesse, comme Jasper et Monty. Ils avaient tous les deux quatorze ans et se sentaient sans doute plus en sécurité avec des dirigeants que sans, ça pouvait se comprendre et Bellamy ne leur en tint pas rigueur. Ce qu'il voulait c'était suffisamment foutre le bordel entre deux clans pour pouvoir avoir une marge de liberté assez grande pour sa sœur et lui.

Il y avait également d'autres problèmes à régler, s'ils restaient sans rien faire, ils manqueraient vite de vivre et d'eau, il fallait explorer. Bellamy se proposa pour y aller, il voulait montrer qu'il était courageux et surtout il voulait apprendre le plus vite possible à chasser pour pouvoir s'en sortir seul. Il fut accompagné par quelques jeunes de son âge qui voulait jouer les gros durs ou simplement suivre Bellamy.

Avant de partir, Bellamy fit ses recommandations à sa petite sœur, lui recommandant d'être sage et de ne pas trop s'éloigner du camp qu'ils avaient monté et surtout de ne faire confiance à personne.

Ça embêtait Bellamy de la laisser seule, mais s'il voulait apprendre à chasser, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se disait que tout irait bien, il avait beau ne pas faire confiance à Clarke et Wells, ils étaient responsables et prenait soin des plus jeunes.

Bellamy serra Octavia dans ses bras avant de partir. Tout irait bien, se disait-il pour se donner de la force et du courage. _Tout irait bien_. Et Bellamy s'enfonça dans la forêt avec les autres adolescents.

xxx

Les debouts étaient allés dans la forêt. Il y avait quatre debouts. Un grand et trois petits. Les petits étaient bruyants, ils riaient, ils communiquaient fort. _Bébé puma_ les suivait de près. _Il_ n'était pas très loin de l'étoile des debouts à les observer quand _il_ les avait vu pénétrer dans la forêt, _il_ ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent du mal à maman, alors _il_ les suivait. Les petits faisaient vraiment trop de bruit, ils allaient finir par déranger des prédateurs de debouts. _Bébé puma_ grogna sur son arbre pour qu'ils soient plus silencieux. Les debouts s'arrêtèrent et _il_ grogna une deuxième fois, encore plus fort.

xxx

\- Vous avez entendu ça ? Demanda John.

Bellamy hocha la tête, il avait parfaitement entendu, les autres aussi.

\- C'était quoi ? Demanda un autre adolescent.

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

\- Avançons, dit-il, plus silencieusement.

Mais les adolescents avaient peur :

\- Y a peut-être des bestioles dangereuses dans cette forêt, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de continuer.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, s'agaça Bellamy, nous devons chasser.

\- Ouais ben j'ai pas envie de mourir moi, s'enerva un jeune, on ne sait pas sur quoi on va tomber !

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et leur ordonna de marcher. Les adolescents firent la gueule mais obéirent. Ils marchèrent encore un moment avant d'entendre ce nouveau grognement, plus proche d'eux. Effrayés ils voulurent rentrer :

\- Non, on n'a pas encore trouvé de proie, fit Bellamy.

\- Si on continue ça sera nous les proies, se plaignit John.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et l'un d'eux fit :

\- Je sais pas vous, mais moi je rentre au camp.

Bellamy ronchonna :

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, on devrait continuer.

Mais les trois autres avaient déjà décidé de s'en aller, et quand le grognement résonna une quatrième fois, ils prirent leur jambe à leur cou en direction du camp. Bellamy se retrouva tout seul dans la forêt. Il serra son couteau entre ses doigts (celui qu'il avait fabriqué avec une pièce du vaisseau) et recommença à avancer. Hors de question de faire demi-tour sans avoir chassé. Peut-être que ce grognement appartenait à une bête sauvage, mais les bêtes sauvages, ça se mangeait.

xxx

Le debout restait seul et avançait. _Bébé puma_ avait grogné pourtant. Le débout était courageux ou stupide, mais il continua d'avancer tout seul dans la forêt, s'y enfonçant doucement mais sûrement. S'approchant de maman. _Il_ ne pouvait le laisser faire, le debout serait dangereux pour maman, il lui ferait du mal et _bébé puma_ ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit s'attaque à sa maman, il fallait qu' _il_ arrête ce debout. Il sauta sur une branche plus basse, grogna encore, en vain. Le débout cria quelque chose que _bébé puma_ ne comprit pas, mais qui ne lui fit pas peur. Il sauta sur une dernière branche, avant de se laisser tomber devant le debout, l'air menaçant, se tenant sur ses quatre pattes, prêt à attaquer.

xxx

Bellamy se retrouva devant une bête sauvage qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les livres auparavant. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un enfant quasiment nu, avec des très longs cheveux qui couvrait son corps comme des poils. Il avait des yeux bleus très perçant, se tenait à quatre pattes et grognait doucement. Bellamy pencha la tête sur le côté. Était-ce vraiment un animal ?

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix calme et douce.

L'autre grogna plus fort et fit un pas en avant. Bellamy ne recula pas, intrigué par ce petit être, qui avait tout l'air d'être un enfant et non pas un animal. Y avait-il donc des êtres humains qui vivaient encore sur terre ? Étaient-ils retournés à l'état sauvage et agissaient comme des animaux ?

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy, souffla Bellamy, je ne te veux pas de mal.

L'enfant animal s'approcha encore, se voulant toujours plus menaçant. Ses dents étaient taillées comme des crocs et il avait de longs ongles sur ses doigts sales.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal, répéta Bellamy.

Il s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant animal, posa son couteau et tendit la main vers lui :

\- Regarde, je ne te veux pas de mal, dit-il pour la troisième fois.

L'autre se jeta alors sur lui, attrapa sa main et planta ses dents dedans. Bellamy hurla.

xxx

Le debout était bizarre, il n'attaquait pas, il ne sentait pas la peur. Il se mettait accroupit et tendait sa patte. _Bébé puma_ ne comprenait pas son comportement. Les debouts étaient dangereux, les debouts n'avaient pas de griffes ni de crocs mais ils avaient des longs bâtons pointus et des petits bâtons pointus qui volaient. Ce debout n'avait pas tout ça, mais il tendait sa patte et _bébé puma_ attaqua et le mordit. _Il_ ne voulait pas le manger, _bébé puma_ ne mangeait pas les debouts, maman l'avait interdit, mais _il_ voulait lui faire mal et peur pour que le débout ne vienne plus dans la forêt. Il ne lui croqua même pas un doigt. _Il_ sentit seulement le sang de la patte dans sa bouche et le relâcha, puis _il_ se recula et se lécha les babines. Le debout souffla sur sa patte avant de la replier contre son corps mais il resta là accroupi. Il communiqua mais _bébé puma_ ne comprenait rien.

\- Tumafèmal

 _Bébé puma_ grogna, menaçant. _« Va-t-en, va-ten de la forêt »._ Mais l'autre n'obéissait pas.

\- Moabélamigeviunenpè

 _Il_ grogna plus fort, en vain.

\- Moabélamiètoa

 _Bébé puma_ montra ses griffes et ses crocs.

\- Moa bélami, insista le debout.

 _Il_ décida d'attaquer à nouveau et se mit en position de chasseur. L'autre dû comprendre ce qu'il allait faire car il se remit debout et tendit ses pattes devant lui :

\- Okéokégeparrrrrrrrr

Le debout lui tourna le dos et avança. _Bébé puma_ le suivit de loin, s'assurant qu'il retournait avec les autres debouts, que ce n'était pas un piège. _Il_ se tenait sur ses gardes au cas où le debout décide de l'attaquer. Le debout communiquait tout seul (où essayait-il de communiquer avec _bébé puma_?), mais comme d'habitude _il_ ne comprenait rien.

xxx

\- Tu peux me suivre, si tu viens au camp avec moi on te donnera à manger. On a quelques vivres qui étaient dans le vaisseau. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

L'enfant animal ne répondit pas, mais continua de le suivre de loin. Bellamy arriva à proximité du camp et se tourna vers l'enfant animal pour se rendre compte que celui-ci avait disparu. Il le chercha des yeux sans le voir, sans se douter qu'il aurait fallu qu'il lève la tête, car l'enfant animal était juste au-dessus de lui sur une branche. Bellamy soupira :

\- Quel drôle de rencontre !

Il revint bredouille au camp et avec une main blessée.

Quand Clarke, en le soignant, lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il mentit à moitié en disant qu'il avait été attaqué par une bête sauvage et qu'il s'en était sorti uniquement avec de la chance. Sa réponse fut à double tranchant, certes Clarke ignora la vérité mais les adolescents furent effrayés et plus aucun ne voulut aller dans la forêt pour chasser. Par chance, Monty découvrit qu'ils étaient entourés de buisson de fruits qu'ils pouvaient manger, et Wells trouva une source d'eau non loin du camp, en allant peu profondément dans la forêt. Pour l'instant ils avaient de quoi manger et de quoi boire, mais ce ne serait pas toujours suffisant. Il faudrait plus de nourriture, et des peaux pour se réchauffer ou construire des endroits pour dormir.

Bellamy avoua la vérité à Octavia, et lui fit jurer de ne rien dire.

\- Il y a d'autres enfants sur Terre alors.

\- Oui, et peut-être aussi des adultes. Mais s'ils sont tous comme ce petit, alors ils sont retournés à l'état sauvage.

\- Tu penses qu'ils seront dangereux ?

\- C'est possible, mais ce petit n'avait pas l'air si dangereux, il avait simplement l'air de vouloir que je quitte la forêt. Quand j'ai fait demi-tour pour revenir, il ne m'a plus attaqué.

\- Alors tant qu'on ne va pas dans la forêt c'est bon.

\- Mais il va bien falloir y aller, soupira Bellamy. Nous devons apprendre à chasser et à vivre dans un milieu hostile. Oui c'est sûrement dangereux, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, fit Octavia, tu comptes y retourner !

Bellamy hocha la tête. Octavia le prit dans ses bras :

\- Sois très prudent, je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Promis.

Bellamy retourna dans la forêt, mais il s'était préparé. Il avait construit une lance, en plus de son couteau. Il avait pris une gourde d'eau et de quoi manger. S'il croisait l'enfant animal, il pourrait peut-être lui proposer quelques fruits, essayer de l'apprivoiser. Il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable, mais il fallait qu'il tente au moins. Bellamy était sûr d'une chose, s'il se défendrait, si l'enfant animal l'attaquait, il ne le tuerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas tuer un enfant.

Il avança avec lenteur, tendant les oreilles au moindres bruits, restant sur ses gardes. Il ne savait rien sur cette forêt, peut-être y avait-il bien plus dangereux qu'un enfant animal, et si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas envie de croiser sa route.

xxx

 _Bébé puma_ était sur sa branche et avait vu le debout s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas compris alors. Il n'avait même pas peur. Bébé puma le suivit et quand _il_ comprit qu'il s'approchait trop de maman, _il_ descendit à nouveau de son arbre en grognant. Le debout ne s'enfuit pas. Ce debout était vraiment bizarre. D'habitude les debouts attaquaient ou s'enfuyaient, mais lui il restait là sans bouger et il communiquait.

\- Moabélami. Moabélamiétoa.

 _Bébé puma_ grogna.

\- Moabélami geveupatfèrrrrrdumal

 _Il_ s'apprêta à attaquer quand le debout ouvrit son sac et sortit des fruits. _Bébé puma_ pencha la tête sur le côté. _Il_ aimait bien les fruits même s'il mangeait beaucoup de viande. Avant sa maman l'aidait à chasser la viande, maintenant c'était lui qui devait chasser seul pour lui et maman. Ses frères et sœurs étaient éparpillés dans la forêt et n'aidaient pas. Pourquoi le debout lui montrait des fruits ?

\- Tuveudéfruit ?

 _Bébé puma_ resta sur ses quatre pattes mais arrêta de grogner. Le débout tendit ses pattes avec les fruits dedans et _bébé puma_ s'avança doucement. Mais pas trop près. Pas question de s'approcher du debout, c'était sûrement un piège pour le tuer, _bébé puma_ n'était pas stupide. Surtout que le debout avait un bâton pointu maintenant. Il posa quelques fruits par terre et se recula. _Bébé puma_ resta sans bouger et le debout se recula encore. _Il_ grogna doucement pour le faire reculer encore et le debout s'éloigna un peu. _Il_ s'avança enfin, tout doucement, se tenant sur ses gardes. Prêt à attaquer s' _il_ voyait le debout bouger.

Une fois devant les fruits, _il_ les renifla et les poussa avec son museau, _il_ voulait être sûr qu'ils soient comestibles avant de les manger. _Il_ releva la tête et fixa longuement le debout pour s'assurer qu'il ne bougeait pas, puis il lécha un des fruits avant de le gober avec sa gueule.

\- Tuèm ? Communiqua le debout.

 _Bébé puma_ grogna pour qu'il ne bouge pas et goba un autre fruit. _Il_ se demandait pourquoi un debout lui donnait des fruits mais il en goba un autre et la question disparue de son esprit. Quand il surprit le debout faire un pas vers lui, il se recula et grogna fort.

\- Jeneteveupademal

 _Bébé puma_ grogna et le debout se recula de nouveau. _Il_ mangea tous les fruits très vite, les goba avec sa bouche. Puis _il_ poussa un :

\- Mrrrrraaaaaaaaaa.

Pour dire qu'il avait aimé les fruits. _Il_ releva la tête comme si le debout allait lui en donner d'autres mais celui-ci chercha à s'approcher encore et _bébé puma_ recommença à grogner et à se méfier. Le débout s'arrêta et recommença à communiquer :

\- Moabélamiétoa

\- Mrrrrraaaaaaaaa

\- Moabélami

\- Mrrrrrraaaaaaaaa

\- Moabélami

Bébé puma commençait à s'amuser :

\- Mrrrrraaaaaaaaa

\- Tuéki

\- Mrrrraaaaaaaaa

\- Tuaunnom

\- Mrrrraaaaaaaaa

xxx

L'enfant animal ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait, ni savoir parler. Il poussait juste un genre de miaulement et semblait avoir aimé les fruits. Bellamy s'assit par terre et réfléchit.

\- Moi Bellamy, répéta-t-il pour la, il ne savait combientième, de fois.

\- Mrrrraaaaaaaaa

Ça paraissait complètement inutile, un dialogue de sourd.

\- Et toi ?

\- Mrrrrraaaaaa

Bellamy soupira et se frotta les cheveux. Il se sentait démuni face à cet enfant animal. Il resta un long moment là sans bouger, et l'enfant animal s'approcha de lui-même. Il avançait quand Bellamy ne le regardait pas, alors Bellamy fit semblant de faire attention à des fleurs autour de lui. Il fallut au moins une demi-heure pour que l'enfant animal soit proche de lui. Bellamy resta immobile, il osait à peine respirer alors que l'enfant animal était à, à peine, un mètre de lui. Il s'avança encore, encore, et vint dans le dos de Bellamy pour mettre son nez sur son sac. Bellamy trèèèèès délicatement enleva son sac de son dos. L'enfant animal se recula aussitôt et il fallut dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne revienne. Il poussa le sac avec sa tête et chercha à l'ouvrir, utilisant ses dents plutôt que ses mains. À nouveau Bellamy bougea pour lui ouvrir le sac, même rituel, l'enfant animal se recula et mit du temps à revenir. Il finit par venir enfoncer son visage dans le sac, à la recherche de fruits sans doute.

\- Tu as faim ?

L'enfant animal ne répondit pas et avec sa main il fouilla sortit ce qu'il y avait dans le sac, avant de trouver d'autres fruits et de se jeter dessus avec gourmandise.

\- Si tu viens avec moi au camp, tu auras pleins d'autres fruits, tu veux ?

L'enfant animal releva ses yeux d'un bleu intense vers Bellamy, sa bouche entourée du rouge des fruits.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi. Pour avoir des fruits ?

\- Mrrraaaaaaah

\- Fruit ?

L'enfant animal pencha la tête sur le côté et Bellamy prit un des fruits restants dans sa main pour lui montrer.

\- Fruit, dit-il. Fruit.

\- Mrrrrraaaaaaah

\- Fruit, insista Bellamy. Fruit.

Il le répéta plusieurs fois en montrant le fruit dans ses mains. L'enfant animal le regardait puis s'approcha d'un coup et mordit ses doigts pour prendre le dernier fruit puis il se recula en rigolant. L'enfant animal pouvait donc rire ? Bellamy s'essuya les doigts, il n'avait pas mordu fort, pas comme la première fois.

\- Fruit ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Frrrrrrr, fit l'enfant animal, frrrrrrrr !

\- Oui, fruit.

\- Frrrrrrrrr

\- Tu veux encore des fruits ?

\- Frrrrrrrrr

\- Tu en veux encore ? Alors tu dois venir avec moi. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Frrrrrrrrr

Bellamy se releva doucement et l'enfant animal se recula alors que l'adolescent prenait son sac, rangeait les affaires et le remettait sur le dos. Il avança pour sortir de la forêt, suivit de loin par l'enfant animal qui réclamait « frrrr frrrr ». C'était presque un mot mais pas encore, plus un mélange de feulement et du mot fruit. Bellamy se disait que si l'enfant animal ne parlait pas, ce ne serait pas si facile de se faire comprendre et de le faire parler, mais au moins le suivait-il. S'il venait au camp, peut-être que voir tout le monde pourrait l'aider à redevenir un être humain à part entière. Il se demandait quel avait été la vie de ce petit garçon. Il n'avait pas vu d'autres êtres humains pour le moment et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en voir.

Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité du vaisseau, l'enfant animal s'excita :

\- Frrrrrrrrrrr frrrrrrrrrrr.

\- Viens, lui dit Bellamy, viens et tu auras des fruits.

\- Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, réclama l'enfant animal.

\- Il faut que tu viennes.

Bellamy fit un autre pas vers le camp mais l'enfant animal grimpa à toute vitesse sur un arbre, avec une force surhumaine pour un si petit enfant, preuve qu'il avait réellement vécu comme une bête.

\- Non descend, viens dans le camp, viens.

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait plus, il attrapa des pommes sur un arbre et commença à les manger. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de Bellamy. Celui-ci fut déçu, et rentra complètement bredouille dans son camp. Il n'avait rien chassé et n'avait pas réussi à apprivoiser l'enfant animal. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

xxx

Le debout revint pleins de fois dans la forêt. Il venait seul, il emmenait des fruits (des frrrrrrrrr) et il les donnait à _bébé puma_. Au début _bébé puma_ était très méfiant, _il_ se tenait à distance et faisait très attention, mais à force de voir le debout, _il_ approchait plus vite et prenait les fruits. _Il_ vint même directement manger sur les pattes du debout, au bout d'un long très longs moment, mais bébé puma ne savait pas compter les jours alors il ne savait pas combien de temps.

Cette fois-ci le debout qui communiquait _« moabélami moabélami »_ posa doucement sa patte sur sa tête et _bébé puma_ eut peur et se recula très vite. Est-ce que moabélami allait l'attaquer ?

\- Geteveupademal

\- Mrrrraaaaaaah

\- Viun

 _Bébé puma_ hésita, puis s'avança à nouveau et mangea les fruits dans les pattes de moabélami.

xxx

Combien de semaine et de patience avait-il fallu à Bellamy pour en arriver là ? Il donnait sa ration de fruits à l'enfant animal et se contentait des restes pour lui. Il avait tout de même réussi à chasser un peu depuis, ramenant des petits lapins au camp. Il était celui sur qui comptait les autres pour les nourrir. Clarke avait proposé de l'aider mais il avait refusé, il ne voulait personne d'autre dans la forêt, il ne voulait pas que l'enfant animal ait peur à nouveau. Maintenant, il venait manger dans ses mains, c'était comme une victoire. Bellamy essaya de le caresser la première fois mais l'enfant animal prit peur alors Bellamy reprit son mal en patience. Y aller petit à petit, montré ses mains pleines de fruits, ne pas trop bouger, parler doucement.

Cette fois-ci, l'enfant animal vint presque aussitôt pour grignoter les fruits directement sur ses mains, puis quand il eut fini, il lécha les doigts de Bellamy et le mordilla gentiment. Ensuite il se frotta doucement contre Bellamy et laissa l'adolescent caresser doucement ses longs cheveux. Ils étaient emmêlés et pleins de nœuds mais pas si sale. Quelqu'un devait lui laver.

\- Est-ce que tu vis avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Bellamy.

Comme d'habitude l'enfant animal lui répondit un « mrrrraaaaaah » entre le grognement et le miaulement.

\- Je me demande comment tu t'appelles, tu n'as peut-être pas de nom. Je devrais t'en donner un.

\- Mrrrrraaaaah.

\- Voyons voir, comment je pourrais t'appeler ?

\- Mrrrrraaaaah.

\- Mrah ? Rigola Bellamy. Ce n'est pas un nom ça !

Son rire devait être communicatif, parce que l'enfant animal rit aussi et se frotta un peu plus à lui. Bellamy réfléchit, puis fini par dire :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Murphy ?

\- Mrraaaaaah

\- Murphy.

\- Mrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaah

\- Murphy.

\- Meuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr

Bellamy applaudit doucement, ce qui effraya l'enfant animal qui se recula.

\- Désolé, désolé, je voulais pas t'effrayer, j'étais juste heureux.

\- Mrrrraaaaaah

\- Murphy.

\- Meuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr

\- Oui c'est ça, c'est très bien.

\- Meuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Murphy vint lui lécher le visage et les cheveux. Bellamy prit ça pour une forme de contentement et recommença à rire.

\- Tu me chatouilles.

Murphy rit encore avec lui et ils rirent tous les deux.

Après ça, ce fut très simple de s'entendre avec l'enfant animal. Murphy semblait désormais lui faire confiance, il courait à sa rencontre dès que Bellamy s'enfonçait dans la forêt et se frottait contre lui, le léchait, réclamait des fruits et voulait jouer. Murphy n'allait jamais dans le camp par contre, les autres humains l'effrayaient, il n'y avait qu'avec Bellamy qu'il était comme ça.

\- Où est ta famille ? Demanda Bellamy.

Mais comme toujours, Murphy ne comprenait pas et ne savait pas répondre, puisqu'il ne parlait pas. Bellamy essayait de lui apprendre des mots. Fruits (frrrr), arbre (aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr), Murphy (meuuuuurrrrrrr), mais Murphy n'arrivait pas à dire vraiment les mots complètement. C'était compliqué.

\- Où est ta maman ?

\- Mrraaaah

\- Et ton papa ?

\- Mrrrrraaaaaah

Vivait-il seul dans cette forêt ?

xxx

 _Bébé puma_ aimait bien moabélami, il était un debout, mais un debout pas comme les autres, il était gentil. Il emmenait des fruits, il faisait des caresses et il jouait avec _bébé puma_. Il l'appelait et _bébé puma_ savait qu'il l'appelait lui. _Meurfi_.

\- Meurfi !

Et _bébé puma_ venait. Il léchait les poils de moabélami et lui mordillait les pattes pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. _Bébé puma_ n'avait pas communiqué avec maman à propos du debout moabélami, mais _il_ voulait garder le secret pour lui. _Il_ ignorait que maman savait déjà qu'un debout jouait avec son fils, partout sur _bébé puma_ , il y avait son odeur. Maman était un peu inquiète et en même temps, _bébé puma_ semblait revenir toujours joyeux et de bonne humeur. _Il_ rigolait contre elle et aussi dans son sommeil. Alors elle le laissait faire, il fallait que _bébé puma_ se détache d'elle, fasses ses propres expériences, avant qu'elle ne meurt.

 _Bébé puma_ dormait bien ce jour-là. Maman le laissa dormir et lécha doucement ses cheveux dans son sommeil. Elle entendit alors un bruit, un bruit de debout. Elle se redressa, se plaça sur _bébé puma_ pour le protéger puis grogna quand les debouts apparurent.

 _Bébé puma_ se réveilla et essaya de se redresser mais il était sous maman et ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger. _Il_ la sentait grogner et vibrer de rage et de peur. Mais elle était faible et _bébé puma_ voulait la protéger, pourquoi l'en empêchait-elle ?

Les deux debouts ne venaient pas de l'étoile. Ils n'étaient pas pareil. C'était des debouts de la terre. Ils communiquèrent et montrèrent leurs bâtons au bout pointu. Maman grogna plus fort encore. Quand ils firent mine de s'approcher, elle se jeta sur le premier et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup de griffe. _Bébé puma_ en profita pour bouger mais trop tard, l'autre debout planta son bâton dans maman. _Bébé puma_ poussa un hurlement de rage et de colère, de tristesse et voulu attaquer, mais maman se releva tant bien que mal et le poussa pour le protéger. Puis elle se jeta sur le deuxième debout et le tua, avant de tomber sur son flanc blessé.

 _Bébé puma_ s'approcha d'elle, les larmes dans les yeux. _Il_ essaya de la pousser de l'autre côté pour lécher sa blessure, mais son corps était lourd et il avait peur de lui faire mal. Maman grogna gentiment et lui lécha le visage. _Bébé puma_ pleura encore plus fort.

\- Mraaaaah mraaaaaaaaaah, couinait-il se fichant que d'autres debouts puissent entendre.

S'ils venaient, _bébé puma_ les tuerait.

xxx

Bellamy appelait son ami.

\- Murphy ? Murphy ?

Mais celui-ci ne venait pas. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt à la recherche de l'enfant animal quand il entendit des couinements et reconnu la voix de Murphy. Il s'approcha et appela :

\- Murphy ?

Les couinements se transformèrent en grognement et il vit Murphy courir vers lui, tirer sa manche avec ses dents. Bellamy le suivit et découvrit le massacre. Murphy lécha le poil du puma allongé sur le sol. La bête saignait. L'enfant animal se tourna vers Bellamy en couinant, il lui demandait clairement de l'aide.

Bellamy essaya de l'aider comme il put, il retourna l'animal blessé pour voir sa blessure, mais celle-ci était profonde et semblait mortel. Murphy lécha la blessure, essayant d'arrêter le sang. En vain. Le puma s'épuisait et respirait de plus en plus mal, mais Bellamy comprit qu'il devait être la famille de Murphy. Voilà qui l'avait élevé. Un puma, et il était en train de mourir.

xxx

Maman le laissa faire au début puis elle le poussa avec sa patte et essaya de se remettre debout, ce fut difficile mais elle y arriva. _Bébé puma_ vécu ça comme une victoire, mais elle traina la patte vers lui et gronda.

\- Mrrrraaaaah, fit _bébé puma_.

La mère gronda plus fort puis d'un coup de patte, elle l'envoya voler dans les bras du debout. _Bébé puma_ comprit ce qu'elle voulait, mais _il_ ne put l'accepter.

\- Mrrrah Mraaaah !

 _Il_ s'écarta du debout, le seul en qui il faisait confiance, puis se rapprocha à nouveau de maman pour lécher la plaie. Une nouvelle fois elle le repoussa, plus fort encore. Puis elle gronda en direction du debout. Le fixant dans les yeux.

Celui-ci dû comprendre ce qu'elle voulait parce qu'il attrapa _bébé puma_ dans ses bras.

\- Mraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, grogna-t- _il._

 _Il_ se débattit, griffa, mordit, mais le debout ne le lâcha pas. Maman gronda une dernière fois, puis tomba, morte.

\- MRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, hurla _bébé puma_.

xxx

Bellamy fut obligé de le relâcher, Murphy courut vers le puma et lui donna des coups de têtes en pleurant, pour le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Bellamy s'approcha doucement du puma mort, entouré de deux corps d'humain auxquels il essaya de ne pas prêter attention. Il caressa doucement le pelage du puma et Murphy le laissa faire.

\- Mrrrraaaaaah, couina Murphy à l'adresse du puma.

\- Il est mort Murphy, je suis désolé.

Murphy lécha longuement le pelage de l'animal, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ça ne servait plus à rien, puis il se roula en boule au côté du puma. Doucement Bellamy caressa ses cheveux :

\- Maman ? Demanda-t-il.

Il avait remarqué les tétines sur le corps de l'animal. Il répéta :

\- Maman ?

En pointant le puma.

\- Maaaaaaaa, pleura Murphy. Maaaaaaaaa

\- Maman.

\- Maaaaaaaaaa.

Bellamy continua longuement de le caresser, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé, l'enfant animal s'endorme. Alors doucement, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà une nouvelle fic sur le thème enfant sauvage, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début. Ce sera une fic très simple et pas vraiment prise de tête. J'ai aussi changé l'âge des persos pour le bien de la fic et Bell est plus jeune que Clarke du coup, je sais que c'est bizarre mais c'était pour les besoins du script. Ce ne sera dit nulle part mais vous pouvez imaginer que Murphy a environ onze ans.


	2. L'enfant qui apprend

**2\. L'enfant qui apprend.**

 _Il_ se réveilla dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Couché sur quelque chose, pas à même le sol. _Bébé puma_ reconnu l'odeur de moabélami et fut moins effrayé qu'il l'aurait dû. Il se souvint alors de la mort de sa maman et se mit à pleurer, se roulant en boule. Maman ne serait plus jamais là pour lui faire des câlins, jouer avec lui, et laver ses poils ou lui tenir chaud la nuit. Maintenant il serait tout seul.

\- Pleurrrrrpa, entendit-il alors.

Aussitôt, il redressa la tête et vit devant lui une petite debout. Meurfi essuya ses larmes avec ses pattes et se releva d'un coup, se mit à quatre pattes et commença à grogner, pile au moment où apparu moabélami.

\- Nèpapeurrrrrcémaseurrrr

 _Bébé puma_ vint se cacher derrière lui. Et moabélami lui montra la petite debout avec sa patte.

\- Seurrrr, communiqua-t-il. Seurrrrr.

\- Seurrrr répéta Meurfi sans comprendre. Seurrrrr.

Moabélami voulu s'approcher de la petite debout mais Meurfi se mit devant lui et grogna sur la petite debout pour protéger son ami. Celle-ci éclata de rire, ce qui étonna Meurfi qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Ilétrodrrrrol, communiqua-t-elle.

Moabélami posa doucement sa patte sur l'épaule de _bébé puma_ qui le laissa faire.

\- Seur, répéta-t-il en montrant la petite debout. Seurjanti

Le debout s'approcha alors de la petite debout et la pris dans ses bras. _Bébé puma_ comprit alors. Seur était gentil, seur était famille de moabélami.

\- Seur, fit Meurfi en hochant la tête.

 _Bébé puma_ observa mieux la petite debout. Elle avait de longs poils noirs et des yeux verts, elle ressemblait un peu à moabélami. Il s'approcha de seur et commença à poser son nez sur elle, sur sa gueule et aussi sur ses fesses, pour connaître son odeur. Celle-ci se mit à rire et à se frétiller, comme un poisson. Meurfi eut envie de la mordre et posa ses dents sur sa main, sans lui faire mal. Seur sentait un peu l'odeur de moabélami, et il relâcha sa main pour se frotter à elle.

xxx

Bellamy voyait un petit garçon nu se frotter à sa sœur, même si c'était innocent pour Murphy, même s'il agissait juste comme un animal, Bellamy le repoussa un peu :

\- Ça suffit Murphy.

Octavia était aussi innocente que Murphy et entoura ses bras autour de l'animal enfant :

\- Je l'aime bien, dit-elle en faisant un câlin à Murphy qui lui lécha la joue. Et je crois que lui aussi.

Bellamy grinça un peu des dents et Murphy dût sentir son mécontentement, parce qu'il se jeta sur Bellamy et le lécha à son tour, se frottant à lui et émettant un petit « rrrrrr » comme s'il cherchait à ronronner. Bellamy retrouva son sourire et entoura l'enfant animal de ses bras.

\- Il t'aime aussi, sourit Octavia, et toi aussi tu l'aimes.

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

\- Il va falloir prendre soin de lui O, dit-il, maintenant il faut lui apprendre à redevenir humain, parce que sa maman est morte.

\- Alors lui aussi il a perdu sa maman ?

\- Oui O.

Octavia posa sa main sur les cheveux de Murphy et les caressa longuement :

\- On va prendre soin de toi, dit-elle.

Murphy lui lécha la joue.

xxx

 _Bébé puma_ ne voulut pas rester avec moibélami et seur, il voulut retourner dans la forêt, c'était sa maison même si maman n'était plus là. Puis il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce camp de debouts, si près de l'étoile tombé du ciel. Il retourna donc dans la forêt, mais il ne chercha pas maman. Maman était morte maintenant, maman ne reviendrait plus. Parfois il pleurait mais tout de suite il séchait ses larmes. _Bébé puma_ devait rester fort.

Il s'installa près du camp, là où son ami moibélami vivait. Pour le remercier de venir le voir, Meurfi chassa pour lui et lui apporta des proies mortes. Petits lapins et même un cerf entier.

Moibélami venait tous les jours, il voulait faire des choses bizarres, qui ne faisait pas plaisir à _bébé puma._ Le debout lui coupa tous ses longs poils et il n'en laissa qu'un peu sur la tête, il le força à porter des choses comme lui sur ses jambes et son corps qui le dérangeait beaucoup et l'empêchait de bouger. Ce n'était pas comme les peaux que maman lui mettait l'hivers, c'était beaucoup moins pratique. Quand moibélami partit, _bébé puma_ arracha le tout pour se retrouver tout nu. Il était mieux comme ça. Mais moibélami fut pas content quand il revint :

\- Tuaanlevétézabi

\- Mrrrraaaaahhhhh

Meurfi vint se frotter à lui pour se faire pardonner, il lui lécha la main et la mordilla. Moibélami soupira :

\- Samarrrrrchpasa

Et il voulut remettre « zabi » à Meurfi qui se débattit mais qui se retrouva à nouveau dans ces trucs inconfortables. Il grogna et chercha à les enlever mais moibélami le prit contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Arètesa Meurfi !

Meurfi se calma et fit un câlin à moibélami en se frottant lui et en lui léchant le menton.

\- Onvafèrunjeu

\- Mrrrraaaaaaahhhh

\- Jeu !

Jeu, jeu, jeu. Meurfi comprenait jeu. C'est quand moibélami il courrait avec lui, ou bien il lui lançait un bâton et meurfi devait courir après. C'était très drôle jeu. Moibélami fit le jeu du baton et meurfi oublia « zabi » pour courir et rattraper le bâton. Ensuite il jouait avec jusqu'à ce que Bellamy lui en lance un nouveau.

\- Tuèmesjeu, communiqua Bellamy.

\- Jeu ! Cria murphy.

xxx

Sœur, jeu, Murphy disait déjà deux mots. Des petits mots, d'une seule syllabe, il y arrivait ceux-là. Et il comprenait qui était la sœur, et ce qu'était le jeu. Bellamy décida donc de lui en apprendre d'autres mots, des simples comme ceux-là.

Bellamy l'emmena à la rivière et lui montra l'eau :

\- Eau, eau, eau !

Il répéta jusqu'à ce que Murphy le dise aussi :

\- O !

Et se jette dans la rivière en rigolant. Bellamy fut forcer de le rejoindre pour jouer avec lui.

\- Eau, eau, répétait-il sans arrêt.

\- Oooooo.

Plus tard Bellamy lui appris le mot terre. Il prit de la terre dans ses mains et dit :

\- Terre, terre.

\- Tèrrrrr

\- Très bien, terre.

\- Tèrrrr

Murphy progressait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il apprit fil, feu, bois également. S'il retenait à quoi correspondait les mots, il avait le droit à un câlin ou un fruit, ce qui le poussait à faire des efforts pour apprendre.

Plusieurs fois l'enfant animal enleva ses vêtements et plusieurs fois Bellamy dût lui forcer à les remettre. Il ne portait pas encore de chaussures et marchait toujours à quatre pattes. Il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre.

Mais pour le moment, il voulait que Murphy l'appelle lui.

\- Moi Bellamy.

\- Mrrraaaaaah.

\- Non écoute ! Bellamy.

Mais c'était encore trop dur pour lui. Murphy hochait la tête et faisait ses « mrrrrrrraaah ». Des fois Octavia venait avec son frère et tout de suite Murphy l'appelait seur et lui faisait la fête. Bellamy n'aimait pas trop ça, dans ces moments-là il voyait que Murphy était un petit garçon et ça l'inquiétait. Et puis il y avait autre chose, un autre sentiment, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas ressentir, mais qu'il ressentait quand même, de la jalousie. Comme si le fait qu'il ait découvert Murphy en premier, faisait qu'il lui appartenait. Or, Murphy lui avait assez montré comme ça, en voulant rester indépendant coûte que coûte, il n'appartenait à personne.

xxx

\- Seurrrr !

Meurfi aimait bien seur, elle avait une bonne odeur comme moabélami, et elle était toute petite comme _bébé puma_ , c'était facile de se frotter à elle et de la lécher. Seur était son ami comme moibélami. Il lui montra tout ce qu'il pouvait communiquer comme eux.

\- O ! Feu ! Boi ! Fil ! Tèr ! Jeu !

Et elle lui caressa les poils, ce qui était toujours agréables.

\- Cétrèbiun, dit-elle.

Cétrèbiun. Moabélami communiquait ça aussi. Cétrèbiun. Ça voulait dire caresse, fruit, récompense.

\- Seur !

\- Tuconèplundemo

\- Seur ! Sourit Meurfi.

Seur se tourna vers moabélami et commença à communiquer avec lui. _Bébé puma_ attendit sans comprendre mais _il_ s'ennuyait alors _il_ alla jouer plus loin.

xxx

\- C'est dingue, il parle ! Dit Octavia à son frère.

\- Ben c'est un enfant, comme toi, bien sûr qu'il parle.

\- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à l'éduquer ?

\- J'essaye, dit Bellamy, mais ça prend du temps.

\- Les autres pensent qu'on devrait le capturer et l'emprisonner, qu'il pourrait être dangereux. Je les ai entendu dire.

Bellamy avait été obligé de montrer Murphy au gens du camp, en le ramenant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le cacher, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il serra les dents :

\- Ils n'ont pas intérêt de le toucher, grogna-t-il en colère.

Murphy dut sentir sa colère, parce qu'il vint vers lui et se frotta à ses jambes avant de lécher sa main et de mordiller ses doigts.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura Bellamy. Je vais te protéger.

\- Mrrraaaaah.

Bellamy s'accroupit et caressa les cheveux, désormais courts, de Murphy :

\- Je te le promets, personne ne te fera de mal.

\- Mrrrraaaaaah.

Murphy lui lécha le bout du nez puis sourit et dit :

\- Né !

C'était le dernier mot que Bellamy lui avait appris. Bellamy craqua et le serra dans ses bras, caressant longuement ses cheveux. Octavia le regarda faire avec un petit sourire, son frère était accroché à elle, mais il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à qui il était accroché aussi. Elle n'était plus le centre de son univers, et elle savait que c'était une bonne chose.

Murphy finit par se libérer de l'étreinte et alla courir plus loin. Il devait en avoir marre de la compagnie. Bellamy et Octavia décidèrent de rentrer au campement.

xxx

Meurfi chassa un gros cerf et mangea une partie de la viande avant d'en ramener des morceaux devant le campement. Il avait remarqué que les debouts de l'étoile était nul pour chasser, il voulait aider moabélami et seur, il se fichait des autres. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des debouts de l'étoile l'attende avec des bâtons. Murphy grimpa immédiatement dans l'arbre, lâchant le cerf.

\- Ontora, crièrent les debouts.

 _Bébé puma_ leur grogna après depuis sa branche. Il n'aimait pas ces debouts, c'était des méchants debouts, comme ceux qui avaient tué maman. _Bébé puma_ avait envie de les mordre, mais ils étaient beaucoup et ils avaient des bâtons.

\- Déssensalebète

 _Bébé puma_ grogna, grogna, et grogna encore. Fort.

\- Onnapapeur !

Puis bébé puma entendit moabélami l'appeler :

\- Meurfi !

Meurfi arrêta de grogner du haut de sa branche et l'appela :

\- Mrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Moabélami arriva au milieu des debouts.

\- Keskevoufète ?

xxx

Bellamy se retrouva entouré d'au moins dix adolescents. Il les reconnut pour être des types virulents, de ceux qui se rebellaient facilement au début de leur arrivé sur terre, et qui au final avait été maté par Clarke et sa force. Ça faisait longtemps que Bellamy ne s'occupait plus de rébellion, il voulait s'occuper de Murphy et il avait oublié le reste, il avait laissé les adolescents se débrouiller entre eux et avait vécu sa propre vie à sa façon. D'autant plus que Clarke et Wells n'étaient pas de si mauvais dirigeants, ils avaient réussi à mettre en place un vrai campement et à gérer toutes les bagarres sans faire de prisonniers. Ils étaient biens meilleurs que leurs parents et Bellamy avait commencé à doucement leur faire confiance et les laisser diriger. Tant qu'ils ne mettaient pas en place un système totalitaire, Bellamy pourrait accepter de vivre dans cet endroit avec eux.

Seulement, Bellamy ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Murphy. Il attrapa le bâton d'un adolescent et en frappa un deuxième avec, puis un troisième.

\- Fichez-lui la paix, ce n'est qu'un enfant.

\- Il est sauvage et dangereux.

\- Il chasse pour nous parce que vous avez la trouille de le faire, grogna Bellamy.

\- On a la trouille parce que y a du danger comme lui dans la forêt.

\- N'importe quoi, vous êtes juste des lâches qui se mettent à plusieurs pour frapper un enfant.

Les adolescents sautèrent sur Bellamy pour le frapper lui, il se défendit du mieux qu'il put, mais se fit frapper quand même. Murphy grogna sur son arbre et sauta sur un des adolescents pour le mordre et le griffer. L'autre hurla de douleur, puis Murphy s'attaqua à un deuxième adolescent. Au troisième, les lâches décidèrent de s'enfuir.

Bellamy attrapa Murphy pour l'empêcher de leur courir après.

\- Stop Murphy, stop.

xxx

Meurfi était furieux, il voulait tuer ces debouts qui avaient fait du mal à moabélami. Mais ce dernier le tenait fort pour l'empêcher d'y aller et au bout d'un moment _bébé puma_ se calma. Il se tourna ensuite vers moabélami pour lécher sa main. Celui-ci s'assit par terre et Meurfi lécha sa plaie sur son visage, essuyant le sang.

\- Tuèjanti, communiqua moabélami.

Et il lui caressa les poils. _Bébé puma_ ronronna, puis il se roula en boule à ses pieds, protecteur et câlin. Quand il en eut marre, il se remit sur ses quatre pattes et poussa du bout du museau le cerf qu'il avait ramené pour lui.

\- Mèrsi Meurfi.

Meurfi sourit et lécha encore son visage, puis se frotta contre lui.

\- Mrrraaaaaahhhh, miaula-t-il content.

Moabélami lui tapota gentiment le crâne.

Ce soir-là, Meurfi suivit moabélami jusqu'au camp pour le protéger si on voulait encore l'attaquer. Des debouts le regardèrent et lui crièrent dessus mais il les ignora, il marcha à côté de moabélami en montrant les griffes et les crocs. Prêt à tuer celui qui s'approchait trop près, grognant fort. Moabélami posa sa patte sur son épaule pour le calmer et _bébé puma_ lécha ses doigts, affectueusement.

\- Savalé, communiqua le debout.

Meurfi ne comprit pas mais continua à le suivre.

xxx

Bellamy alla droit vers le vaisseau, où Clarke devait soigner les blessés. Il ne se trompait pas et tomba sur la blonde et ses patients, qui se mirent à crier en voyant Murphy.

\- Protèges-nous, c'est lui qui nous as fait ça !

Clarke se fit protectrice et demanda à Bellamy pourquoi il venait avec l'enfant sauvage. Bellamy sentit la fureur le prendre à la gorge et il gronda :

\- Ce sont eux qui l'ont attaqué en premier.

Clarke se tourna vers les blessés qui rougirent :

\- Mais on l'a pas touché, il est allé se cacher sur un arbre.

\- Et vous m'avez frappé avec vos bâtons, il a juste voulu me protéger.

Murphy se cachait derrière Bellamy et grognait. Clarke éleva la voix :

\- Vous avez essayé d'attaquer un enfant ? Vous vous en êtes ensuite pris à l'un des nôtres ?

\- Mais il est dangereux Clarke, la preuve !

\- Vous vous en êtes pris à lui et à Bellamy et vous pensiez qu'ils n'allaient pas se défendre ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Les blessés serrèrent les dents. Clarke parla plus fort encore :

\- Vous vous en prenez à un enfant…

\- Qui chasse pour nous, intervint Bellamy en montrant le cerf qu'il avait trainé jusqu'au vaisseau.

\- Qui chasse pour nous, répéta Clarke, et vous pensez que c'est lui qui est dangereux et sauvage ? Vous n'êtes que des lâches stupides.

Murphy grogna plus fort, à l'encontre de Clarke.

\- Il sent ta colère, expliqua Bellamy.

\- Bien sûr que je suis en colère. Écoutez-moi bien, dit-elle à l'encontre des blessées, le prochain qui s'en prend à…

\- Murphy, précisa Bellamy.

\- Oui, voilà. Le prochain qui s'en prend à Murphy aura à faire à moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire ? Demanda avec agacement l'un des blessés.

\- Je vais vous bannir du campement, s'écria Clarke avec rage, vous vous débrouillerez seul avec l'eau, la nourriture, et l'habitat. Murphy fait désormais parti des nôtres et on ne laissera personne s'en prendre aux nôtres.

\- Mais c'est juste une sale bête !

\- La sale bête c'est toi, rétorqua Clarke, et si tu ne te calmes pas je te laisse saigner jusqu'à ce que tu te vides de ton sang.

La cheffe avait parlé. Les blessées promirent de plus s'en prendre à Murphy et de faire passer le message auprès de tout le campement. Clarke recommença à coudre leurs plaies. Bellamy poussa doucement Murphy hors du vaisseau, celui-ci continuant de grogner et de s'énerver.

\- Elle t'a aidé lui expliqua-t-il. Clarke t'a aidé.

\- Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaah, grogna Murphy en colère.

Bellamy l'emmena jusque sous la tente qu'il partageait avec sa sœur et lui donna des fruits pour le calmer.

\- Frrrrrrrrrrrrr,

\- Oui fruits.

xxx

 _Bébé puma_ mangea directement sur les pattes de moabélami, un peu plus calme. Il avait eu peur quand la femelle debout avait parlé fort, il pensait qu'elle allait attaquer, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Meurfi n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais maintenant, il était content de manger des fruits. Il lécha longuement les doigts de moabélami qui le laissa faire, puis il s'enroula contre ses jambes et ronronna. Bellamy s'accroupit vers lui et caressa ses poils. Meurfi poussa un petit soupire satisfait, s'étira et se roula en boule pour dormir. Il sentit moabélami le soulever du sol et le coucher sur quelque chose qui portait l'odeur du debout. C'était doux et rassurant, comme s'il était proche de moabélami. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'allongea près de lui et Meurfi vint se coller contre lui.

Seur arriva :

\- Tudordéja

\- Avèk Meurfi

Seur s'approcha d'eux et posa sa bouche sur la joue de Meurfi. Celui-ci rigola, il pensait qu'elle allait le lécher mais non.

\- Seur, communiqua-t-il.

\- bonui Meurfi.

\- Seur.

Elle lui sourit et _bébé puma_ lui sourit aussi. Puis il bailla, se roula à nouveau en boule tout contre moabélami qui était chaud, un peu comme maman mais en moins poilu. Et il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, seur et moabélami dormaient. _Bébé puma_ s'étira puis se leva et retourna dans la forêt où était sa place. Il chassa son petit déjeuner, un petit lapin qui finit en partie dans son estomac. Il vint mettre le reste devant le camp pour moabélami et seur, pour personne d'autre. Il n'aimait pas les autres debouts de l'étoile, ils étaient méchants comme les debouts de la terre.

\- Tèr, dit-il à voix haute.

Il retenait des mots. Il alla se baigner dans la rivière, en se léchant pour se laver et rit :

\- O ! s'écria-t-il.

C'était amusant de communiquer comme les debouts. _Bébé puma_ ne savait pas que les pumas pouvaient faire ce genre de chose. Les pumas communiquaient déjà avec la forêt, mais jamais avec les debouts. Mais il était fier, il pouvait communiquer avec moabélami, et il avait envie d'apprendre encore. Il appuya sur son nez et rit :

\- Né !

\- Meurfi ! Appela-t-on.

Et Meurfi reconnu tout de suite moabélami. Il alla se cacher sur un arbre tandis que le debout s'approchait de la rivière en l'appelant. _Bébé puma_ se tenait en position pour sauter et quand moabélami fut assez près, _il_ bondit direct sur le debout, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Meurfi éclata de rire et lécha le visage de son ami.

\- Bonjour, communiqua moabélami.

\- Mrrrraaaaaaaah.

\- Tuabiundormi

\- Mrrrraaaaaaahhhhh

Moabélami caressa ses poils puis Meurfi s'éloigna et replongea dans la rivière en criant :

\- O, o, o !

Pour bien montrer qu'il savait.

xxx

Bellamy se releva et sourit, de très bonne humeur. Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin-là, il avait un peu paniqué en voyant que Murphy n'était plus là, il avait fait le tour du camp en se demandant si quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal. Puis il avait raisonné plus calmement, sans doute que Murphy était simplement retourné dans la forêt. Il trouva alors le lapin à moitié mangé et sourit. L'enfant animal était juste aller chasser. Finalement il l'avait retrouvé, ou plutôt, c'était Murphy qui l'avait trouvé, en lui sautant dessus pour jouer.

Bellamy se rendait compte à quel point il s'était attaché à Murphy. La veille il avait vraiment eu peur pour lui, puis avait été furieux qu'on puisse songer à lui faire du mal. Maintenant, il espérait que personne n'essayerait de lui faire du mal à nouveau. Il regarda Murphy jouer dans l'eau en prononçant le mot et sourit. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

\- On va apprendre d'autres mots aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

\- Mrrrraaaaaah.

Bellamy essaya de lui apprendre « fleur », mais Murphy disait plutôt « feurrrr » et n'arrivait pas à dire « feuille », juste « feu ». Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Sa bouche n'avait pas été habitué à prononcer les mots, il ne savait pas toujours comment placer sa langue pour former certains sons. Il était comme un bébé qui apprends doucement. Avec qui il faut être patient et répéter souvent.

\- Fllllllleur

\- Feeeeeeuuurrrrrrrr

Bellamy continuait aussi d'essayer de lui apprendre son nom. Il se montrait et disait :

\- Moi Bellamy. Bellamy. Bellamy. Dis-le.

\- Mmmmmmmm….

Bellamy baissa la tête et soupira.

\- Mmmaaaaaaa ! S'écria alors Murphy en le pointant du doigt. Ma !

\- Non, pas Ma, Bellamy.

\- Ma ! Ma ! Ma !

Bon ben… Au moins maintenant avait-il un nom pour Murphy. C'était déjà un pas en avant.

xxx

Moabélami ça se disait « Ma », c'était facile.

xxx

Les jours passèrent et Bellamy décida un matin d'apprendre à Murphy de marcher debout. Il lui prit les mains pour le redresser mais celui-ci grogna et récupéra ses mains pour se remettre à quatre pattes.

\- Debout, dit-il à Murphy, on va t'apprendre à te tenir debout.

xxx

\- Debou, communiquait moabélami en lui prenant les pattes de devant.

Meurfi n'aimait pas ça, il grogna plus fort sur le debout pour qu'il arrête de l'embêter, mais l'autre recommença à lui prendre les pattes avant jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de se tenir sur ses pattes arrières uniquement. Meurfi tint comme ça trop longtemps à son goût et fut content de se retrouver à quatre pattes quand moabélami le relâcha. Quand le debout essaya de recommencer, _bébé puma_ lui mordit gentiment la patte pour protester :

\- Ma ! Jeu !

\- Céunjeu

\- Jeu ! Insista Meurfi.

Moabélami essaya de prendre ses pattes encore mais Meurfi se recula et réclama :

\- Jeu.

Alors le debout comprit et lui lança un bâton.

Moabélami essaya plusieurs fois dans les jours qui suivirent de prendre ses pattes avant pour le mettre sur les pattes arrières. Ensuite il lui donnait des fruits, une caresse ou jouait avec lui, alors Meurfi le laissait faire pour avoir sa récompense.

\- Cétrèbiun.

\- Frrrrrr, réclama alors _bébé puma._

Et il eut le droit à un fruit.

xxx

Bellamy avait remarqué que quand il se tenait sur ses jambes, Murphy n'était pas si petit. Il faisait peut-être la taille d'Octavia. À peine plus petit.

Murphy acceptait de plus en plus de se mettre debout et tenait de plus en plus longtemps sans grogner. Il s'habituait. Mais quand Bellamy relâchait ses mains pour qu'il tienne debout seul, Murphy se remettait immédiatement à quatre pattes.

Bellamy eut envie de le faire marcher sur ses jambes. Il lui dit que c'était un jeu, il fit en sorte que Murphy pose ses pieds sur les siens puis recula pas par pas pour le faire marcher. Murphy grogna mécontent, mais Bellamy tint fermement ses mains.

\- Marcher, dit-il.

Murphy perdit finalement patience et lui mordit la main pour qu'il le relâche. Bellamy soupira, cela prendrait tellement tellement de temps.

Mais justement, n'avait-il pas le temps ?

Et le temps passa. L'hivers arriva. Et avec lui des températures peu clémentes. Bellamy aurait aimé que Murphy vienne vivre au camp avec eux, la forêt était trop froide. Mais l'enfant avait vécu des années dans une forêt qui devenait froide en hivers, il savait comment se réchauffer, utilisant les peau d'animal et des cachettes. Il n'y avait que le soir où il venait se réfugier contre Bellamy, pour profiter de sa chaleur pendant les nuits glaciales, comme il l'avait sans doute fait avec sa mère puma.

Les rations devenaient maigres et chacun dans le camp dû se serrer la ceinture. On comptait sur les rares chasses d'un Murphy ralentit par l'hiver, qui trouvait moins de proie et qui se fatiguait plus vite à cause du froid.

Bellamy profitait que l'enfant soit plus calme pour lui apprendre plus de mots. Ils restaient quelques temps sous la tente tous les deux et Bellamy lui parlait longuement. Il lui apprenait aussi des comptines et comme un gamin Murphy adorait chanter et répéter quelques mots en même temps que lui.

\- Voici ma tête

\- Tèt !

\- Voici mon nez

\- Nééééé

\- Et mes deux mains

\- Muuun

\- Voici mes coudes

\- Koud

\- Voici mes bras

\- Baaaaaaaaa

\- Bras

\- Baaaaaaaaa

\- Voici mes jambes

\- Jen

\- Jen beuh

\- Jambes

\- Jenbeuh

\- Voici mes pieds

\- Pé !

\- Et mes longs doigts

\- Doi !

\- Pour te chatouiller !

Murphy éclatait de rire bien avant que Bellamy ne le touche pour lui faire des chatouilles. Il adorait ce passage. Et ils reprenaient la comptine. Des fois même Murphy disait les choses tout seul. Tèt, né, mun, koud, ba, jenbeuh, pé, doi et il chatouillait à la fin Bellamy en rigolant. Murphy apprenait de plus en plus vite, il savait que dire « teplait » permettait d'avoir quelque chose qu'il voulait, il savait demander à boire « aba », et réclamer un câlin « lin lin », et dire « bonui » à Bellamy et Octavia. Il savait que quand il ne voulait pas quelque chose il fallait dire « non » et il l'utilisait beaucoup. Sauf quand Bellamy disait :

\- Jeu ?

\- Vi !

xxx

Meurfi comprenait de mieux en mieux quand moabélami et seur communiquait. Il aimait bien les écouter, il aimait bien les comprendre, comme il comprenait les animaux et la nature. Il voyait quand moabélami perdait patience, quand il se mettait en colère même avant que le debout ne crie, il voyait quand quelque chose l'agaçait ou quand il allait se mettre à rire. Meurfi aimait de plus en plus moabélami, et il faisait beaucoup de choses pour lui plaire, même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire des bêtises ou de grogner quand il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose.

Aujourd'hui il avait encore énervé moabélami parce qu'il avait fait pipi sur « tente ». Mais il aurait voulu expliquer que c'était pour marquer son territoire, pour dire que ce lieu lui appartenait comme la forêt. Seulement il ne savait pas assez bien communiquer pour ça.

\- Plupipi sur tente ! S'énerva moabélami.

\- Ma… Meurfi bobo.

\- Non ! Tunapamal.

Mais Meurfi ne savait pas comment dire autrement. Alors pour que moabélami ne soit plus en colère, Meurfi vint lécher ses muns. Pas pattes. Muns. Le debout retira ses muns :

\- Samarchpasa

\- Ma… couina Meurfi.

Mais moabélami lui tourna le dos l'air vraiment énervé. _Bébé puma_ avait vraiment fait une grosse bêtise, il fallait qu'il la répare. Meurfi savait que moabélami aimait bien quand il apprenait les mots alors il dit d'affilé tous les mots qu'il connaissait. Les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à ce que moabélami vienne vers lui et caresse ses poils avec sa grosse patte (sa mun). Meurfi se jeta sur lui et lui fit un câlin (lin lin).

\- Ma… padon.

C'était le mot qu'il fallait dire quand on faisait une bêtise. Padon. Meurfi l'avait oublié, mais il venait de s'en souvenir.

\- Allécébon.

Ça voulait dire que moabélami pardonnait. Meurfi lui lécha les mains et se mit sur ses pattes arrière pour lui lécher la joue.

\- Ma janti.

xxx

Octavia aidait Bellamy aussi. Elle parlait à Murphy et lui chantait des chansons, et surtout, elle essayait de le mettre debout. Comme il faisait à peu près la même taille, elle se disait que Murphy serait plus d'accord avec elle, mais il lui grognait souvent après quand elle essayait. Au final c'était encore avec Bellamy qu'il le faisait le plus. La petite n'était pas stupide, elle voyait bien que Murphy voulait faire plaisir à son frère, qu'il lui obéissait plus facilement et qu'il avait une relation de proximité avec Bellamy, différente d'avec Octavia. Même s'il était toujours gentil avec elle et la câlinait, c'était avec Bellamy qu'il dormait, à Bellamy qu'il parlait le plus, avec Bellamy qu'il se mettait debout. Un jour alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls, parce que Bellamy aidait au camp, elle lui dit :

\- Tu aimes Bellamy.

\- Ma ?

\- Tu l'aimes.

Murphy pencha la tête sur le côté, il faisait souvent ça quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

\- Aimer. C'est quand tu veux rester avec quelqu'un et que tu veux lui faire plaisir.

Murphy arrêta d'écouter, sans doute parce qu'il ne pigeait pas, et commença à gratter le sol de la tente. Elle lui tapota la main gentiment :

\- Écoute-moi Murphy, c'est important.

\- Seur.

\- Oui, écoute moi. Tu aimes Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes O ? Demanda Bellamy en arrivant dans la tente.

\- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, s'écria Murphy avant d'aller se jeter sur Bellamy et de se frotter à lui en faisant son « rrrrrrrrrrrrrr » de ronronnement.

\- Tu vois, il t'aime.

\- C'est pas à toi de lui dire, c'est à lui de choisir.

\- Il ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire, comment pourrait-il choisir ?

\- Fais lui confiance, il y a pleins de façon de montrer son amour.

\- Lesquels ? Demanda Octavia.

Bellamy s'accroupit et caressa les cheveux de Murphy. Celui-ci lui lécha la joue et Bellamy sourit :

\- De cette façon par exemple.

Octavia sourit à son tour, et vint serrer son frère et Murphy dans ses bras.

\- Moi je vous aime tous les deux.

Murphy lui lécha l'oreille et elle se mit à rire avec lui.

Bellamy les serra aussi contre lui :

\- Je vous aime aussi dit-il.

Murphy se contenta de les lécher et de dire :

\- Seur, Ma.

Et ils comprirent.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : un deuxième chapitre donc, où les relations se nouent un peu plus. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans cette fic, mais j'ai surtout tourné les choses autour de Murphy, et j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira.


	3. L'enfant qui se venge

**3\. L'enfant qui se venge.**

L'hiver finit par s'éloigner, laissant place au printemps, un printemps fleuris aux températures clémentes. Murphy chassa plus facilement remplissant les estomacs d'adolescents affamés. Certains n'avaient pas survécus à l'hiver, Wells faisait partie des morts. Sur cette terre hostile, seuls les plus forts tenaient bons. Et sans Murphy pour les aider, bien moins auraient tenus, alors plus aucun adolescent du camp était contre « l'enfant sauvage », bien au contraire. Maintenant, on le remerciait. Murphy ne faisait pas trop attention à eux, il restait surtout avec Bellamy et Octavia. Clarke avait bien essayé de l'intégrer dans le groupe, mais il n'avait rien écouté, avait fait pipi contre un arbre et couru après un papillon. Elle avait laissé tomber.

Le printemps n'avait pas seulement ramené le soleil, les fleurs et la nourriture, elle avait aussi donné envie aux adolescents d'explorer, chassant la peur de leurs cœurs. Eux qui s'étaient terrés dans le camp pendant des mois, désormais s'enfonçaient dans la forêt en petit groupe. Bellamy en profita pour partir chasser avec Murphy. Tout comme il apprenait des choses à l'enfant, celui-ci lui montra comment chasser. La discrétion, les cachettes, comment prendre la proie par surprise, ou bien l'acculer. En général la mission de Bellamy était de faire revenir la proie jusqu'à Murphy qui alors l'attaquait et la tuait. Dans ces moments-là, l'enfant ressemblait à un petit puma, fort et habile, féroce. Bellamy se rappelait alors qu'il avait vécu dans la forêt toute sa vie sans doute, qu'il avait été élevé par un puma et par la nature. Qu'il ne serait sans doute jamais tout à fait un enfant humain.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Quand il chassait, Murphy était incroyablement beau. Ses yeux bleus concentrés sur sa proie, tout son corps en position d'attaque. À la fois humain et animal. Bellamy l'admirait. Même s'il était écœuré quand il voyait Murphy manger la viande à même l'animal, arracher sa chair avec les dents et le croquer comme ça. Il allait falloir qu'il lui montre qu'on pouvait manger de la viande cuite et que ça devait être bien meilleur. Murphy voulait partager sa proie avec lui souvent, mais Bellamy n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire comme lui et de croquer la chair crue.

\- On va le ramener au camp et le faire cuire. Lui dit-il alors que Murphy poussait le cerf mort vers lui.

\- Ma… Manjé hmmmm bon.

\- Non. On va manger au camp.

Murphy avait l'air déçu mais Bellamy ramena la proie jusqu'au camp.

Ce soir-là, après avoir fait cuir la viande, il en garda un morceau et alla le donner à Murphy. Celui-ci renifla le morceau avec l'air intrigué, puis il croqua dedans. Ses yeux s'arrondirent, puis il goba le bout complet et le mâcha avant de dire :

\- Bon ! Bon !

Bellamy caressa ses cheveux.

xxx

Les debouts étaient bizarres, ils ne mangeaient jamais la viande de l'animal qu'il leur ramenait. D'abord ils enlevaient la peau, puis il mettait sur le feu. Meurfi se demandait pourquoi ils faisaient ça, jusqu'au moment où moabélami lui fit goûter la viande chaude. C'était bon, vraiment très très bon.

\- Ancorrr, réclama Meurfi.

Moabélami lui donna un autre bout de viande chaude et Meurfi se régala.

\- Ancorrr !

\- Genéplu

Meurfi fit la moue puis vint se frotter aux jambes de moabélami :

\- Palapènedessayédemamadoué

\- Mrrrraaaaaaaaaaah

\- Genéplu

Alors Meurfi lécha les mains de moabélami, elles avaient encore le goût et l'odeur de la viande chaude.

Meurfi avait pris l'habitude de venir dormir enroulé à côté de moabélami en hiver, il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude avec l'arrivé du beau temps et des fleurs. Dès que la nuit tombait, il allait se blottir contre son ami debout, après avoir léché la joue de seur pour lui dire bonui. Il aimait bien dormir avec moabélami, c'était un peu comme avec maman, mais différent en même temps. Le debout n'avait pas trop de poil, sauf sur la tête (tèt) et sous les bras (ba) et sur les jambe (jenbeuh), il n'était pas doux comme maman, mais il était chaud et son corps était tout dur, très confortable. Meurfi aimait bien tirer sur ses poils de tête avant de s'endormir, ou bien prendre un de ses doigts et le teusser.

 _Bébé puma_ était heureux comme ça.

Un jour, il y eut beaucoup de bruit au camp. Un debout criait. C'était le jeune debout aux poils tout noir et aux petits yeux. Meurfi accouru pour voir. Il criait, il criait, Meurfi avait envie de le griffer pour qu'il arrête. À la place il vint lui mordre le bras, pas trop fort, pas pour lui faire mal, mais pour le calmer. Le jeune debout se tourna vers lui et lui cria dessus :

\- SOVLE

Qu'est-ce que voulait dire « sovle » ? Le jeune debout posa ses muns sur les épaules de Meurfi et le secoua en criant encore :

\- SOVLE

Meurfi voulait le mordre plus fort pour qu'il arrête.

xxx

Bellamy accourut et sépara Murphy de Monty.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Des humains, ils ont attaqué Jasper et ils l'ont emmené, cria Monty.

Bellamy s'approcha de lui :

\- Calme-toi, et raconte-nous.

Clarke arriva aussi et Monty essaya de se calmer et de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était dans la forêt avec Jasper, ils cherchaient des plantes, quand son meilleur ami avait été blessé par une lance. Des humains étaient alors arrivés et Monty avait eu tellement peur qu'il avait fui. Quand il était revenu pour chercher Jasper, celui-ci avait disparu. Monty avait suivi les traces de sang et s'était retrouvé devant une sorte de village remplis d'humains.

\- Ils sont comme Murphy ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Mrrraaaaaaaaaaaaah, fit Murphy en entendant son nom.

\- Non pas du tout, ils sont plutôt comme nous.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? Interrogea Clarke.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûr, ils marchaient debout, parlaient, ils avaient l'air intelligent.

\- Murphy est intelligent, le défendit Bellamy.

\- Je voulais dire qu'ils n'étaient pas comme lui…

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- On devrait construire une barrière autour de notre camp alors.

\- Et Jasper ? Demanda Monty.

\- Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir faire quelque chose s'il a reçu une lance, il…

\- Il est vivant, je l'ai entendu crier, il est vivant. On ne peut pas l'abandonner.

\- Ça risque d'être dangereux, dit Clarke.

\- Je m'en fiche, je veux aller le chercher.

Monty se pencha vers Murphy :

\- S'il te plait, sauve-le, aide moi.

Murphy lui mordit doucement la main, mais Monty ne réagit pas et répéta :

\- S'il te plait.

\- Teplait.

\- Oui s'il te plait.

\- Teplait.

\- Sauve-le.

Murphy pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Il ne comprend pas, fit Bellamy.

\- S'il te plaît, fait lui comprendre, il peut m'aider lui non ?

\- C'est à lui de décider, dit Bellamy.

\- S'il te plait Bellamy.

\- Je vais lui demander.

xxx

Moabélami lui montra le jeune debout.

\- Monti, dit-il. Monti.

\- Mooon.

\- Monti.

\- Mooon

\- Ti

\- Ti

\- Monti

\- Monti.

\- Cétrèbiun.

\- Jeu !

\- Non.

Moabélami n'avait pas fini de communiquer.

\- Ami.

\- Ami.

\- Montiaunami

\- Monti ami.

\- Cétrèbiun.

\- Monti ami, monti ami, répéta Meurfi.

\- Danjé.

Meurfi comprenait ce mot maintenant, ça voulait dire quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qui faisait souffrir.

\- Monti ami danjé.

Meurfi hocha la tête aux mots de moabélami.

\- Sovle, répéta Monti. Sovlegetansupli

Sovle.

\- Ède, communiqua Moabélami. Ède.

Qu'est-ce que solve ? Qu'est-ce que ède ? Meurfi ne comprenait pas bien.

\- Monti ami danjé ède.

Meurfi s'approcha de Monti :

\- Monti ami.

\- Monami jaspèr

\- Ja

\- Jaspèr

\- Ja

\- Vi monami jaspèr

\- Monti ami ja

Monti hocha la tête.

\- Sovle. Èdele.

Meurfi tourna sa tête vers moabélami :

\- Jeu !

\- Non.

 _Bébé puma_ grogna. Monty prit ses pattes dans ses muns et _il_ grogna plus fort encore.

\- Jetensupli.

\- Silteplai meurfi, fit moabélami.

\- Teplait.

xxx

\- On tourne en rond, fit Clarke. Emmenez-le et vous verrez s'il veut ou non vous aider.

\- Ce n'est pas un chien, s'agaça Bellamy.

\- Je sais bien, mais il ne comprend pas, ce sont des mots encore trop difficiles pour lui, il comprendra mieux sur place.

\- Alors on peut aller le sauver ? Demanda Monty.

\- Oui. Et je viens avec vous. Il nous faut aussi d'autres volontaires.

Ils en eurent peu. Seul un adolescent du nom de Finn, et son amie Raven acceptèrent de venir avec eux.

L'équipé était donc composé de Monty, Clarke, Bellamy, Finn, Raven et Murphy qui était prêt à suivre Bellamy sans savoir où ils allaient.

Monty montra le chemin.

xxx

Meurfi grogna quand ils se rapprochèrent du village de debouts. Les debouts de l'étoile était plus janti que les debouts de la terre. Les debouts de la terre, ils attaquaient, ils avaient tué maman. Meurfi en avait peur et était aussi en colère contre eux.

\- Danjé, grogna-t-il.

Moabélami caressa doucement ses poils mais ça ne suffit pas à le calmer.

\- Jaspèrlaba, communiqua Monti.

\- Ja.

\- Laba

\- Ja laba.

\- Vi.

Meurfi grogna plus fort encore, et se mit en position d'attaque. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais si un debout de la terre arrivait, il était prêt.

xxx

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas bien, fit Bellamy. Il doit avoir peur des humains.

\- Il n'a pas peur de nous, fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Il doit nous distinguer des autres. Ceux-là sont responsables de la mort du puma qui était avec lui et qu'il devait prendre pour sa mère. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller avec Murphy.

\- Mais il peut m'aider non ? Demanda Monty. Je dois sauver Jasper.

\- Je vais rester avec lui, dit Bellamy, allez voir ce que vous pouvez faire, et si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez.

Clarke hocha la tête et Monty n'avait pas l'air sûr, il se serait sans doute senti plus en sécurité avec Murphy à ses côtés.

\- Ça va aller, lui dit Bellamy, tu es avec Clarke, je ne connais personne d'aussi forte qu'elle.

Monty finit par acquiescer, et le groupe se sépara. Bellamy resta avec Murphy, les autres s'éloignèrent.

Murphy grattait la terre d'un air énervé, il ne cessait de grogner et Bellamy, accroupit à côté de lui, avait beau essayé de l'apaiser en lui caressant les cheveux, ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

\- Ça va aller Murphy, ils vont sauver Jasper et ensuite on rentrera et on fera des jeux.

\- Jeu.

\- Oui jeu.

\- Ma janti.

Et Murphy lui lécha le visage. Bellamy lui sourit et appuya son front contre celui de Murphy :

\- Tu aimes les jeux.

\- Vi, fit Murphy avant de lui lécher le nez. Né !

Bellamy lui chanta doucement la comptine et pendant un instant, Murphy oublia sa peur et sa colère.

Un instant seulement, parce qu'une branche craqua et un humain arriva devant eux.

xxx

Un debout de la terre. Meurfi grogna très fort, puis se mit en position d'attaque. Il avait son bâton pointu mais Meurfi s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus peur, la colère avait tout submergé. Ces debouts avaient tué maman. Il fallait qu'il protège moabélami, il ne fallait pas qu'on fasse du mal à son ami, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il sentit la main de moabélami sur son dos mais Meurfi était trop en rage pour s'arrêter. Il bondit et sauta sur le debout, le faisant basculer en arrière, il planta ses dents dans sa gorge, le faisant hurler.

xxx

Clarke était entrée dans le village avec Monty et les deux autres. Ils auraient souhaité être discret mais les humains les trouvèrent tout de suite et reconnurent immédiatement qu'il ne venait pas de leur village. En même temps, ils n'étaient pas vêtus pareils. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous entourée d'humains sans doute nés sur cette Terre.

\- Vous viendre du ciel !

Clarke hocha la tête.

\- Vous ami du blessé.

Cette fois-ci c'est Monty qui réagit :

\- Oui, Jasper est avec vous ? Rendez-le-nous.

\- Nous faire erreur, nous blesser ami parce que croire à animal. Nous soigner blessé. Nous rendre blessé quand guéri.

Monty et Clarke se regardèrent sans savoir s'ils mentaient où disaient la vérité. Monty demanda :

\- Jasper va bien ?

\- Blessé être vivant, blessé guérir.

Monty souffla de soulagement, pile au moment où ils entendirent un hurlement. Les humains de la terre coururent en direction du bruits, accompagné des adolescents.

xxx

Meurfi tuer, Meurfi se venger, Meurfi protéger.

\- Stop, cria moabélami mais Meurfi n'entendait rien, il voyait rouge.

Il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière. Moabélami avait déjà fait ça quand maman était en train de mourir, le tenir comme ça. Cela réveilla encore plus la colère de Meurfi. Qui devint comme fou et planta ses dents dans le bras de Moabélami pour qu'il le lâche.

xxx

Des humains arrivèrent en courant, constatèrent la scène et menacèrent de leur lance Bellamy et l'enfant qui avait blessé l'un des leurs. Même si Bellamy avait horriblement mal, il ne relâcha pas Murphy, mais celui-ci réussi à lui échapper et sauta sur un deuxième humain. Les autres aussitôt voulurent planter leur lance dans le corps de l'enfant et Bellamy hurla :

\- Nooooon.

Puis il se jeta sur Murphy et prit une lance dans l'épaule à sa place. Il ignora la douleur, il protégea de tout son corps Murphy.

\- Non cria Murphy à son tour, non ma, ma, ma !

Clarke calma le jeu en gueulant un bon :

\- STOP !

Elle s'avança entre les lances et d'une voix forte dit :

\- Un blessé pour un blessé, vous avez blessé deux d'entre nous. Nous avons blessé deux d'entre vous. On arrête là.

Clarke avait tellement de présence et d'autorité que tous se calmèrent d'un coup. Les humains de la terre baissèrent leurs lances. Seul Murphy continua à grogner mais Bellamy le tenait fort contre lui et ne le laisserait plus s'échapper. Clarke conseilla aux humains de s'éloigner et de retourner au village avec Monty, Finn et Raven qui pourraient voir Jasper et les aider à porter leurs blessés. Elle resterait avec Bellamy et Murphy et serait celle qui soignerait son ami.

Murphy mit très longtemps à se calmer dans les bras de son ami, mais quand il le fit et que Bellamy le lâcha, il vint lécher sa blessure en pleurant.

xxx

Moabélami était blessé, il allait mourir comme maman. Murphy était malheureux et pleura en léchant le sang, il pleura très fort et ne laissa pas la debout aux poils jaunes s'approcher.

\- Touvabiun, souffla moabélami. Touvabiun.

\- Ma… gémit Meurfi.

\- Touvabiun.

Meurfi vint se blottir dans ses bras et Moabélami caressa ses poils.

xxx

Clarke en profita pour s'approcher.

\- La blessure est assez profonde, il va falloir que je la recouse, tu peux marcher ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pense.

Doucement, très doucement, il se redressa. Murphy continua de pleurer et de gémir.

\- Regarde Murphy, je vais très bien.

Il avait juste un mal de chien à l'épaule. Mais il survivrait. Clarke l'aida à marcher et à retourner au campement, Murphy à leurs côtés.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Clarke nettoya la plaie et la recousit. Murphy s'était installé la tête sur les genoux de Bellamy et celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux doucement en lui chantant une comptine pour dormir. Une de celle que lui chantait sa propre mère.

\- Tu sais qu'à cause de lui on a failli avoir des problèmes.

\- Vous vouliez qu'il vous aide et quand ça se passe mal, vous râlez.

Clarke soupira :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il peut être dangereux.

\- Il n'est pas dangereux. On a tué sa mère, normal qu'il se mette en colère. Et il voulait me protéger. Si tu te retrouvais armée face à un potentiel danger, comment tu réagirais toi ?

Clarke fit un dernier point et finit par acquiescer :

\- Okay, je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais j'ai peur de la réaction des autres.

\- Murphy saura se défendre, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'est pour les autres que je m'inquiète, sourit-elle.

Bellamy lui rendit son sourire. Murphy choisi ce moment-là pour relever la tête, lécher la joue de Bellamy et grogner contre Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Bellamy.

Il caressa les cheveux de Murphy, ce qui le calma instantanément.

\- Tu crois qu'il ne m'aime pas ?

\- J'en sais rien. Murphy, Clarke est une amie.

xxx

La debout aux poils jaunes était proche de moabélami et ça énervait Meurfi, comme si elle piétinait son territoire. Il lui grogna dessus, jusqu'à ce que moabélami caresse ses poils. La debout en profita pour se rapprocher à nouveau de lui. _Bébé puma_ recommença à grogner.

\- Ma !

xxx

Clarke devait faire le pansement de Bellamy, mais avec un Murphy qui grognait dès qu'elle s'approchait trop de Bellamy, elle décida d'attendre un peu.

\- Je vais jouer avec lui, ça ira mieux ensuite.

Bellamy lança un bâton à Murphy et tandis que celui-ci jouait, Clarke pansa Bellamy.

\- Je crois savoir ce qu'il a, sourit Clarke.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est comme s'il te faisait pipi dessus.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il considère que tu lui appartiens.

\- Hein ?

\- Il est jaloux, traduisit Clarke.

Bellamy fit une tête ébahit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jasper revint guérit avec Monty, Finn et Raven. Monty vint prendre Murphy dans ses bras pour le remercier, même s'il n'avait pas aidé, il était venu avec eux et Monty se rendait compte que ça avait été quelque chose d'important. Murphy ne se laissa pas faire et grogna un peu mais Monty lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui sourit. Jasper fit la même chose après son ami :

\- Paraît que t'es venu aider, merci Murphy, t'es un mec cool.

\- Mrrraaaaah.

Murphy profita des caresses et mordilla gentiment les mains de Jasper et Monty. Il venait de se faire deux nouveaux amis.

xxx

Le temps passa. Meurfi ne savait pas combien de temps mais beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. L'ami de Monti était revenu depuis longtemps longtemps longtemps. Les debouts de la terre n'avaient pas attaqué les debouts de l'étoile et Meurfi n'avait plus blessé personne. Il commençait même à s'entendre avec les debouts de l'étoile. Il jouait avec seur, avec Monti et Ja qu'il aimait bien, mais il n'aimait pas trop la debout aux poils jaunes parce qu'elle était trop proche de moabélami. Meurfi avait beau se frotter contre lui, il fallait toujours qu'il y ait l'odeur de la debout aux poils jaunes qui reviennent.

Au fil du temps, Meurfi comprenait de mieux en mieux comment communiquer en debout. Il comprenait de plus en plus de mots.

\- Seur, Meurfi pas aimer Kark

\- Clarke ?

\- Vi

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Kark pue !

Il acceptait aussi des fois de marcher sur ses pattes arrières pour faire plaisir à moabélami.

xxx

Murphy grandissait, évoluait, il n'était plus un enfant. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était là désormais, il parlait (mal mais il comprenait presque tout désormais), il marchait debout (même s'il avait tendance à retomber sur ses quatre pattes par habitude). Murphy aurait toujours sa part animale en lui, mais Bellamy ne voulait pas lui retirer ce qu'il était, l'enfant d'un puma. Il voulait juste l'aider à s'intégrer. Bellamy était fier de lui, fier de ce qu'il devenait. Désormais il essayait même de lui apprendre à écrire, mais Murphy passait plus de temps à mâchouiller les stylos et cracher sur le papier qu'à écrire.

\- Ma aimer Kark, boudait-il souvent.

Parce que Bellamy était devenu ami avec Clarke et qu'ils étaient proches, ensemble ils dirigeaient le camp et faisaient de leurs mieux pour que tout se passe bien.

\- Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Répondait-il.

Et souvent Murphy se vengeait. Sois en faisant pipi sur la tente, sois en faisant une autre bêtise.

Bellamy devait lui parler de ça. Lui expliquer que Clarke était une amie c'était tout. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait se justifier. Ou plutôt si, il savait. Il savait que Murphy l'aimait, et que lui aimait Murphy. C'était étrange, mais c'était comme ça. Il choisit un soir. Murphy était roulé en boule dans ses bras et Bellamy caressait ses cheveux. Ceux-ci avaient bien repoussé mais comme Bellamy en prenait soin et les peignait, ils étaient beaux. Bellamy embrassa doucement son front et Murphy lécha sa joue.

\- Ma pue Kark, râla-t-il.

\- Clarke est juste une amie, soupira Bellamy.

Murphy grogna puis voulu s'écarter mais Bellamy le retint.

\- Reste Murphy, reste, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Murphy resta.

\- C'est juste une amie, promis.

\- Meurfi pas aimer Kark.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Ma aimer Kark ?

\- En amie. Juste en amie.

\- Meurfi aimer Ma. Meurfi veut Ma, toujours.

Bellamy caressa sa joue et embrassa à nouveau son front.

\- Ma aimer Murphy aussi, chuchota-t-il.

Voilà qu'il parlait comme lui à force d'être avec lui. Murphy se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras content. Il lui lécha la joue et le nez.

\- Bélami, murmura Murphy.

Bellamy en eut un accro au cœur.

\- Seur apprendre à moi. Bélami.

Bellamy le serra plus fort et colla son front et son nez contre celui de Murphy.

xxx

\- Meurfi aimer Bélami, souffla Meurfi.

Puis il lécha sa bouche et ferma les yeux.

\- Bélami aimer Meurfi.

Meurfi sourit et s'endormit.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà, c'est terminé. J'ai vraiment modifié l'histoire par rapport à celle d'origine. Les natifs sont beaucoup moins guerriers et plus sympa, voilà voilà, je voulais quelque chose de doux et pas hyper violent non plus. J'espère que cela vous aura plu.


End file.
